Family Ties
by TheUglyDucking
Summary: AU- Season 8 Mourning the death of their father, what if they had already shared a drunken night of passion that lead to an unexpected incident? Debra has met Evelyn Vogel once before, when the woman promised her she would take care of something-now Vogel is back, bringing something with her that Debra never thought she would see again. Charlotte Vogel…a thirteen year old who has


AU- Season 8

Mourning the death of their father, what if they had already shared a drunken night of passion that lead to an unexpected incident?

Debra has met Evelyn Vogel once before, when the woman promised her she would take care of something-now Vogel is back, bringing something with her that Debra never thought she would see again.

Charlotte Vogel…a thirteen year old who has a passion for the wrong side of the rules-After being placed into an English boarding school by her mother, she gets kicked out, and her world is turned upside down when she has to travel across the world to accompany her mother in the States.

Charlotte placed her fingers against her cheek as she leant her body forwards in her seat, a small sigh escaping her mouth. This was perhaps the most ridiculous request from her mother she had heard in a long time, and she was sure going to tell her that when she saw her.

The anxiety in her stomach, along with the added hunger swirled within her as she watched a small boy make a mess of his complementary on-flight breakfast. Charlotte cast a glance towards his parents, who were perhaps making the same amount of mess as him, and with a glare she flung herself backwards in her seat, resulting in the woman behind sighing.

With a smirk Charlotte flung herself again in the same direction, several times until the woman behind her stood over her, her teeth clenched with a small coffee stain forming. "Charlotte!" The woman reached out and placed her hands against her shoulders, forcing her movements to still. "This is the last time I tell you." With a guffaw Charlotte raised a brow, her hands pushing against the ones that were leaning against her shoulders and flung her off. "Or what? You'll throw me off the plane-I'm sure my mother would be more than happy to hear that." Adjusting in her seat she watched the woman move towards the end of the plane and slip in the bathroom.

Charlotte was more than sure that what she had just said would have probably been more than true-she was a burden to her mother's life-to her work-finding that out, when she was placed into boarding school at aged 7. In actual fact, she couldn't really remember the last time she saw her mother. With a sigh she sat herself back against the seat, her eyes drifting over whitened wisps-at least this time she could admit her head was in the clouds.

…

Evelyn Vogel typed up the last of her work, her deep-set concentration finally coming to its end-it would be a lie if she said she was looking forward to spending time with Charlotte. If not for the circumstances then it might have been a little different-but with the on-going threat of her life she didn't think it the best place for the young girl to be. It would be hard to keep her from the truth, especially if Dexter was going to be around-and now that she had asked for his help it would seem suspicious to cut him off; not to mention she was too curious of him for her own good. Debra however was a different story, she was yet to meet her again, and Vogel had planned to keep it that way-besides the way Dexter spoke about her seemed as though she wasn't in a good place.

Pushing down the lid of her laptop she flicked the light switch, casting her in darkness. Moving from the shadows and up the stairs she made her way towards the ready-made bedroom, its bare cream walls and wooden flooring uninviting. Moving towards the bed she moved her fingers over the small stuffed rabbit, its glass eyes scuffed, and its nose tattered. Placing it back under the covers her eyes moved over the rest of the room-she would let Charlotte choice how she wanted her room-the girl seemed so very different from the last time she saw her-she could hear it in her voice. Of course Charlotte wasn't to blame, perhaps if she had spent more time with her, and she worried, worried that it was all starting again, and that it would forever go on this way. Closing the door to the bedroom she made her way back down the stairs readying herself to pick the child up from the airport, unaware that she was being watched from a distance.

….

AN: It's been a long time since I wrote anything-I've had this story in my head for a while, and can't seem to shift it-so I figured if I wrote it down then it might satisfy me! (: Reviews are more than welcome, besides this story isn't just for my enjoyment!

Thanks


End file.
